Anxiety- A One-Shot
by FifthSpirit1213
Summary: When Elsa is struck with a panic attack, Anna is there to comfort her.


Anxiety- A One Shot

Heaving ragged breaths through her mouth, the young woman dug her nails deep into her arms and curled into herself with a desperate cry. Her legs trembled with each gasp, barely holding her up as she slowly sunk to the floor. _Can't...breathe! _Dizziness threatened to make her keel over completely, her head suddenly light and fuzzy. _Breathe, breathe, __**breathe**__!_

It had been a simple meeting, nothing more, nothing that she couldn't handle, and yet, it was the last straw for her. His words still echoed in her mind, the words that sent her over the edge: _"Your Majesty, I'm afraid we must discuss the matter of the...shackles, as well as the cell destroyed in the dungeons from the day of your Coronation…" _The mere mention of the cell that contained her, the shackles that bound her_, _was enough to send her into a flashback and gave life to the anxiety that lay in the back of her mind, always ready to pounce.

Now, in the safety of her room, curled up in the corner, panic quickly took its hold on her mind and body. Ice spread like the darkness consuming her mind, crackling all around her in a morbid display of beauty. If she was in her right mind, she would almost find it ironic, really, the fact that she was hiding again, that it only took one thing to send her to the point of isolation once more. Hands moved to claw at her scalp, ears ringing and eyes wet with fresh tears. _Just breathe...calm down...conceal, don-_

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, five familiar raps against the wood. "Elsa? Are you alright? The council said you ran off during a meeting…" A soft, almost soothing voice echoed through the silence. _Anna. Of course._ After a moment of silence, the voice started again, "Elsa? I'm coming in." The door, though closed, wasn't locked.

"A...Anna?" Her voice was hoarse and weak, as if she hadn't used it in years.

"Elsa?" She didn't need to look up to know her sister was running across the room to reach her. "Oh, Elsa!" Warm arms wrapped themselves around her frail form, the familiar scent of pine, ginger, and hints of chocolate filling her senses. Her ragged breaths turned to short gasps, hands clawing at the fabric of her sister's bodice.

There was a soft melody, starting low and gradually gaining volume as time passed. It calmed her deep inside and slowed her frantic heart, sending an unexpected pang of nostalgia through her. She glanced up and peered through teary eyes at her sister. "Is...is that-"

"Mother's lullaby?" The younger girl smiled warmly, giving a slight chuckle. "Yeah, it is. She used to sing it to me whenever I was hurt or sick, and it always calmed me down."

At that, Elsa gave a weak smile. "I remember that...she used to do that to me too, before…" Tears once again blurred her vision, hands clenched at her sides. Anna reached over and grabbed her softly by the cheeks, peering into her eyes.

"Oh Elsa...I'm so sorry," She paused. "Elsa, has this ever happened before?"

"My anxiety?" The blonde whispered, eyebrows scrunched.

"Yeah. I mean, I've never seen you like this before…" Her teal eyes grew slightly fearful, arms wrapping tighter around her.

"I used to get these...attacks all the time when we were locked up. Mother would usually help me through them, but I grew too fearful of hurting others that I stopped letting her in." Her voice cracked near the end of the confession, tears slipping down her pale cheeks. "I haven't had one this bad in awhile."

Anna grew silent, tears forming in her eyes and lips pursed together in thought. "Oh Elsa…" Anna reached forward and pulled her closer, wisps of blonde hair clinging to her dampened forehead. "I promise you, whenever you feel like you're about to have one of these..episodes, I will be there for you. You won't have to be alone ever again, okay?" Elsa nodded tearfully as they hugged and clung to each other like old friends.

"We can get through this together."

"_Together._"


End file.
